I Need You Now
by Cumber-Bunny-Collective
Summary: Molly gets home after being attacked and all she wants is comfort from her husband, Sherlock, but he is off at a case. He hears about her attack and tries to return home to comfort her, especially since she is creating doubts about her importance to him and he does whatever he can to ease her mind. Established Sherlolly marriage, one-shot


**Okay Hi! I was getting impatient waiting for Karina's new chapter for our other story, so I wrote a quick one-shot with an established Sherlock and Molly relationship where they are married! WooHoo! It is a kind of sad story at times so i hope you like it :P**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Molly Holmes walked into her flat after an extremely trying day, her head aching something fierce, and her legs felt like jelly, causing her to stumble every few steps.

She had just got home after being dropped off by DI Lestrade, and she had actually been attacked that night!

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still, it was pretty bad, she ended up with bruises around her face, neck, and arms, a cut that required stitches on her side from being cut with a knife, but the damage it did to her overall mental state was much worse.

She jumped at every noise since the event, and could barely hold back tears when she gave her statement to the police.

When she finally got home it was almost one in the morning, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her husband.

But when she called into the flat for him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Sherlock…? Sherlock, honey where are you, I really need you right now…" she called to no one.

She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, but she was having trouble reading it, on account of the fact that she was shaking so badly.

"My dearest Molly,

John and I were informed of a case not far outside of London. I suspect it being a 9! It might take a day or two, especially since we have to work with a particularly repulsive DI since according to Lestrade, it 'is not his division'. I will be home as soon as I can. I love you fiercely.

Love,

Sherlock"

Molly dropped the note and finally allowed the tears to come. "Sherlock, my Sherlock I need you, but I know that a case is more important than me, they always will be!"

Despite being told over and over again by her husband, Molly has yet to believe that she counts at all to anyone, she felt so utterly unimportant compared to him and everything else that she couldn't believe him when he did tell her that she counted.

She did believe him when he said that he loved her, but Molly did not believe when he told her that she counted and she couldn't figure out why.

Molly's head was spinning and she had just enough time to get to the bathroom before the crappy take-away dinner that Lestrade had gotten for her was being flushed down the toilet.

She felt so weak that she barely had any strength left, so instead of crawling her way to her bed, where she would just feel even more alone and cold, she climbed into her bath tub, and curled up in the fetal position.

She was very tired, but her mind was on overload and she couldn't sleep, nor could she stop shaking, whether it was from being attacked, or from being cold she did not know.

So instead she started to cry. But Molly did not just cry, they came in full blown sobs.

Eventually this turned into a panic attack. She was finding it hard to breathe and she was still crying, which made it worse. She was still in her bath tub but she didn't know what to do, and she was very scared.

She yelled for the one person she needed the most hoping that maybe he could hear her.

"Sherlock! Please help me, I can't do this alone, Sherlock!" She yelled.

Just then she heard her phone ringing in her pocket and with shaking hands she went to press the ignore call button until she saw who was calling.

She answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"H-hello?"

"Molly! Thank gods, Lestrade just called and informed me on what happened to you, are you okay?"

"Oh Sherlock, I'm so glad you called… I thought about calling you, but I didn't want to bother you if you were on a case."

"Nonsense you are more important to me than any case! I'm almost at our flat now."

"Did you already finish the case?"

"No, but like I said, you are more important than any case to me, Molly Holmes. I repeat my initial question, are. You. Okay?" He punctuated the last three words with great significance.

"No… But Sherlock honey, it's fine, cases are more important, you're married to your work." She answered in between sob, while still struggling for breathe.

"I'm married to you Molly. Based on your breathing pattern and the speed that you are speaking at, I deduce you are sobbing and having a panic attack. Please calm down Molly, I'm three blocks away, where are you."

"Sherlock! You're a genius and I love you but you can be so stupid! Or maybe i-it's me who's stupid I don't know. Just, turn around and finish your case because I don't count enough, or at all for that matter, to be put first and I know that, and I'm okay with that!" she practically yelled into her phone.

Sherlock was quiet for a few seconds before he replied.

"Molly, don't move, I'm here." He sighed before saying, "you're in the bath tub aren't you?"

"Um… no?" she squeaked out.

She heard the front door open and she put her phone down and sobbed quietly into her arm until she heard the bathroom door open, then she went silent and willed herself to stop shaking, however her body would not comply.

Sherlock mumbled something along the lines of "scoot" before he climbed in next to her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Molly… How could you ever possibly believe that you don't count to me? It actually hurts me a little bit to know that you think that way. I love you more than anything in the world, you save my life over and over, you made me a better man, you married me for Christ sake! Please don't put yourself down in such a way, there is nothing more important to me than you." He spoke softly to her, wishing for her to her the truth in his voice.

Although she quit crying, she was still shaking, even in the protective arms of her consulting detective.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered into his chest.

With one of his hands he lifted her chin so she would look into his brilliant green and blue eyes as he gazed into her brown doe eyes.

"Why would I lie to you about something as important as that?"

With that, he leaned down and laid a lovingly passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and didn't open his eyes.

"I love you more than words or actions could describe and all I ask is for you to believe me."

"I love you so much Sherlock."

"And as I have already exclaimed, I love you Molly, now can we get out of this bath tub now?"

"I um…" she started, "I don't think I can, I just, feel so weak and scared…" she said meekly

"Oh Molly, my Molly, do not be scared, I will protect you, and you are not weak however based on the events of tonight, I will oblige that you are not at your strongest."

With that he pulled himself out of the tub, and leaned out and picked up Molly.

"Ah! Sherlock, what're you doing!" She yelled at him.

"I'm taking you to bed, Mrs. Holmes, you need your rest and that bath tub was far from comfortable."

"It was comfortable when you got there…" she whispered in his ear as he carried her into their bedroom.

"Well then the bed will be all the more comfortable." He replied with a smirk.

With all the energy she could muster Molly kicked her shoes off and crawled to her side of the bed and lay face down into her pillow and sighed.

"What's wrong Molly?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, glad you came Sherlock, I really needed you." She said into the pillow.

"Of course I came, silly Molly." He grunted as he climbed into bed next to her.

She turned and put her head into his chest, inhaling his scent and whispered "I love you to the moon and back."

"Well I do not know much about the solar system, however I'm guessing that that is a rather large distance in which I will reply, I love you too, more than the distance of the moon and back."

"Shut up Sherlock," she muttered.

Sherlock chuckled, "goodnight to you too Molly." Both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
